Teaching the Heart to Love
by funky radz
Summary: Can someone teach a girl how to love again when she is afraid to do so? Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Have Fun Fans!**

**Story : Teaching the Heart To Love**

**Author : Funky Radz**

**About It : I've always wanted to write about Miyu in a different way. Usually she's the happy-go-lucky girl and Kanata's the shy-guy. They meet, they fall in love and they marry. This story is also something like that but it seems like Kanata and Miyu have exchanged their places. Read it and tell me how you found it!**

**Last note : I had written two more stories in this category. Love - 7 chapters and 45 reviews / Feelings - 2 chapters and 23 reviews. I've deleted those stories because I didn't have much ideas left for them and I wanted to start afresh. If anyone liked those stories then I'm really sorry for deleting them.**

* * *

Prologue 

Life is a damn bitch.

I swear it is.

I wish I was never born in this cruel world of death. I _truly_ wish.

Before that…

I, Miyu Kouzuki, am the daughter of the famous astronauts, Late Yuu and Miki Kouzuki.

I have long blonde and beautiful hair, a figure and height of a model, a cold and mysterious personality and the most charming emerald orbs in the whole world (as told by friends).

By the way, I bet that you must be thinking when my parents died. I'll tell you-

_Flashback_

_A 14 year old blonde girl was staring at the retreating car of her parents. They were going to the mall to buy a memorable gift for Miyu's coming birthday._ _And dear Miyu was really excited about it._

_Her parents were going to come back after 2 hours. And she wanted to surprise them. She decided to make cookies for them. She wanted to tell them how thankful she was for whatever they had done for her._

_Miyu was going to bake the cookies when she got a phone call._

"_Hello! Kouzuki residence. Miyu speaking." she said in a happy-go-lucky tone._

"_Miss Kouzuki. I am speaking from Hieomachi city hospital. Your parents were caught in accident with a double-decker bus. Sorry to say but your father had died on the spot and your mother is now battling for her life. Please come to the hospital immediately. Thank you."_

_The receiver fell on the ground. And Miyu went to the hospital immediately as the attendant had told her._

_She reached the hospital in 10 minutes and rushed to the lobby inquiring about her mother. She was soon told that her mother was in room no. 210._

_She went to the room to find her mother lying in a disgusting state. There were bruises everywhere on her body, her forehead was heavily bandaged, many of her bones were broken and she was breathing raggedly. Her mother's head turned towards her and she gestured her to come near her. Miyu did as she was told. Her mother smiled at her._

"_Hello, Miyu darling!" she said brightly. "Why are you looking so glum? Is somebody going to die?" she tried to say jokingly._

"_Stop it, mom! Stop saying such things. Please be alright again and tell dad to come back. We will celebrate my birthday like never before. Please be alright again." cried Miyu with tears rolling down her eyes uncontrollably._

_Miki gave her a shaky smile. "Of course I'll be alright. This was written in my faith."_

_Her breath was becoming heavy and her body had started shaking. Miyu stared with horror in her eyes. "No, mom. Please don't go. Please."_

_Miki took her daughter's hand in her's. "Mommy just wants to tell you that she'll always be there for you and she loves you more than anyone in this whole world. Remember that she'll always be watching you from above." _

_Slowly her eyes closed and breath started fainting. It was like she was sleeping peacefully but in reality, she was **gone**. Gone forever. _

_End Flashback_

And that's how I was left in this world full of rotten deeds of rotten people.

I smiled at everybody but nobody knew that deep inside me hatred and hurt was building up. Nobody except Christine Hanakomachi. My cousin and best friend.

Christine is a different kind of girl who always tries to make me happy. She is one of the prettiest creatures in this world. Her pinkish hair and her sweet face are a great combination. She lives in the mansion just across the street. And mostly she has sleepovers with me so that I do not feel lonely in that big mansion of my mine. She is boy crazy and the way she runs from one boy to another just makes me feel _like_ laughing but it's like there's a big stone in my mouth which prevents me from doing so. She is the greatest friend one could have.

You must be thinking that how did I survive from not laughing for 7 years. That's not true. Somebody in my life did teach me how to laugh and smile again. How to_ love_ again?

And that person was Kazuki Seiko.

At first I thought he was a jerk like other boys always following me, trying to know more about me. But he proved me wrong that all the boys n the world were not jerks.

He always tried to make me happy and try to share my burden of hatred. He was so eager in knowing me that even Chris saw faith in his eyes and told him about my _dreadful _past. Since that day, he did all weird and wonderful things to make me laugh. _Anything_. But sometimes this used to make me angry. And one day when I was really frustrated with his stupid acts, I _slapped _him. From that day he even stopped looking at me.

And then I realized what a mistake I had made. A mistake which made me realize that I was in love with him. I confessed to him and he returned my love.

_He taught me to love again._

But why does it always happen that whenever I love somebody true to the heart, that person always leave me alone and goes to the rotten place like heaven.

I mean to say that he died. _Kazuki_ died. He had lung cancer and he was in the dangerous stage. There was no way for him to stay alive. He left me.

_And I was alone in this world again._

I rarely even smiled the fake smile. Nor do I do now.

I've forgotten to love.

Chris was really worried about me. I was in a mental trauma. Now I have become less traumatic. She is still afraid that I might commit suicide with all this burden on my fragile shoulders.

I do not have a strong mentality which means I can commit a suicide but I have a very weak mentality due to which I'm afraid of committing suicide.

In actual, I've really forgotten to love.

In fact, I'm _afraid _to love. Afraid that whomever I'll love will leave me alone again.

I don't want anyone's sympathy or care. I just want to be alone so that I can sort out my own feelings, my own _traumatic feelings._

I hate myself.

I hate my life.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? You wish.**

**I know this chap is really sad and mushy-gushy. Sorry for that.**

**Please read and review!**

**Signing Off... Funky Radz **


	2. Saving Me

**Have Fun Fans!**

**Story : Teaching the Heart To Love**

**Author : Funky Radz**

**Chaper One : Saving Me**

**Last Note : Sorry for the long update but if you read my profile, then you will know that I like reading stories more than writing them. I haven't been getting a good response for the story but Try And Try Until You Succeed is my motto!**

* * *

"It's good to be back in Japan." I declared.

"You bet it is! I've been waiting for your arrival since ages" agreed my friend.

"I just told you yesterday that I'd be coming back, you know."

"Is that supposed to make any difference?"

Before we begin, let me clear a few things. I am a very handsome, rich and 'sweet' guy called THE Kanata Saionji (I know I'm being very modest). I have this chocolate brown hair and dark brown eyes. Maybe that's why girls are always after me. I'm so sexy. My dad had transferred to Hong Kong for some business issues but as he was brought up in Japan, he wanted me to complete my education in Japan as well. Kind of stupid, you know. I miss all the girls there but I hope the girls in Japan are better.

Well…lets move onto my 'dear' friend over here.

This is Nozomu. He's the typical Japan heart throb. He has a similar build to mine and has dirty blonde hair. You may think he's a playboy but…he's awfully faithful to his girlfriend, Christine Hanakomachi. I'm supposed to meet this beauty goddess tomorrow for breakfast. She'll be bringing her best friend along.

"Hey, Kanata! Get out of your trance." yelled Nozomu.

"Okay! No need to shout, man!" I retorted. Sometimes I feel like strangling him but he is my best friend after all.

"Lets go to Starbucks. I've shown all the girls your photos and they'll be waiting for you now." he said.

"Yeah, right." So much for a best friend.

* * *

Miyu's POV 

Everyday and in everyway, I'm getting more and more bitchy.

Christine just went to the mall. I declined her offer. She needs to buy some new clothes for a meeting tomorrow with her boyfriend's best friend. Sadly, I'm going too. I really have no mood to meet another stuck-up jerk like Nozomu. But Christine has done so much for me and I've to pay her back.

Now, at the moment, I need to cook food for dinner for me and Chris. Vegetables, vegetables, vegetables! I have to go shopping first. Damn my life.

It's gonna be risky to go out at this moment. But I've to make food before she comes back.

Sheesh! The car is also not working and I've got no appropriate clothes to wear on the road.

Double Damn!

Now in this cold season, I've to wear just a 'mini' skirt' and this 'tank top'.

Triple Damn Chris for giving all my clothes for laundry. Either I've to wear this or my pajamas.

-Later-

At last, I'm heading home. Nothing bad happened. Hey! What was that sound.? Oh no…. Now it's raining. Can anything worse happen?

_Splash!_

Well…I guess I answered my own question. Now I'm drenched. I hate my life!!!

I better reach home before Chris does or she'll blast of at me. With her in my life, I don't need a mom.

_Mom…_

"Hey missy. Move out of the way."

"Oh. I'm sorry." I guess I blanched out.

I better take the shortcut alley to home. Dad had showed me this road.

I still remember…we had to buy Mum's birthday gift before she came home and Dad and I were running like horses. But he warned me not to use this shortcut alone.

I am alone but I seriously need to reach home. God save me!

1...  
2...  
3...

"Eeek!! What's that??" I shrieked out. "Oh. It's just a mouse."

It is dark, mind you. I should be able to survive in this darkness. I guess.

"Ouch!" Damn. What in the world was that? All the vegetables are scattered. _And_ my butt is aching.

Gather. Gather. Gather. Gather all the vegetables. Hmph…This is no moment to joke.

"Hey. I hope you're not hurt. I did not see you there and my foot was stuck out."

I looked up to see a pair of dark green eyes (really dark, mind you). They were somewhat familiar.

"No. It was my fault. I was kinda in a hurry, you see." I said.

This guy was not bad looking at all. But there was this creepy aura around him that did not make me comfortable.

"How about I help you to pick these up?" He asked. There was something eerie about his tone too.

"No. It's okay. I can do it by myself." I answered and started putting the vegetables inside extra fast.

"Let me help you. It would be my pleasure." In a flash he bent down beside me and started helping me.

"I can do it by myself." I said. This time my voice was a bit impatient and this guy noticed it too.  
He gave me a weird look but still kept on helping.

During these moments I've lost the count of the number of times he touched my thigh 'accidentally'.

"Over! Thank you for your help." I said and started walking fast at the opposite side trying to get away from him.

"Hey! Not so fast, girlie. That was not my kind of thank you." He caught me by my elbow as he said this. The jerk caused all the vegetables to fall again.

But it was not the vegetables that mattered. The point is that I am being manhandled. _Manhandled_. I think I know his kind of thank you now. But I sure don't like it.

"What do you mean?" I asked (even though I knew the answer).

"Don't act so naïve. You know perfectly well what I mean." His voice was dripping with menace. Which also meant that he meant every word he said. Bad for me.

"Please let me go. I promise I'll do anything. Just let me go." I said while trying to break of his grip.

This isn't a joke anymore. He's going to do it. I can't let this happen. I haven't even finished watching the whole series of Card Captor Sakura. I need to know whether Sakura and Syroan get together or not. I have also not seen Shakira's latest video, Illegal. What's gonna happen? Now I'm seriously being hysterical.

"Why should I let you go? But if you seriously want to do something for me…Then this is it" And with that he pushed me up against the wall and started kissing every exposed part of my body.

"Please don't. I beg you." Tears had started rolling down my face but were getting together with the water. "Don't!"

"You'll give away in a moment or two." His mouth came crashing down on mine. I gave muffled protests.

I gasped as I felt his hand under my skirt. "Leave me please!"

"I have been waiting for this chance since ages. I had my eyes set on you ever since I had seen you in Tenchi's party." He said and put his other under my shirt.

Of course! Now I remember where I had seen these dark green eyes. At Nanami's party, this man was following me everywhere but as it was a masquerade, everybody's face was covered except their eyes. I hadn't paid much attention then but now I hope I had. I should have told Chris. She would have fixed him (she's a karate champ).

I tried pushing him back but it was of no use. I was tired and this man was twice my size. I should try using some of the karate moves I had seen Chris using. I kicked hard in his personal point with my knee.

It worked. He groaned and moved back giving me some space to move out. I tried running but my legs gave away and I fell down. I heard my tank top rip. I tried standing up but a blow came upon my head. I fell down again.

"Help me somebody!!!"

"You bitch! How dare you hit me!!!". It was a statement and not a question.

"Please don't." I pleaded for the last time. My sight was turning hazy.  
"Shut up, you wench!. You're gonna pay! There's nobody to help you." He roared and tore the side of my skirt.

This is it. I can do nothing to stop it. I'm so helpless.

_Mom…_  
_Dad…_  
_Kazuki…_

_I love you a lot._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kanata's POV

A friend in need is a friend indeed. Sheesh!!!

Whoever made this stupid quote must be a fucking sucker.

What I mean is that my wonderful friend just ran off to his girlfriend and left me alone in this rain with a huddle of ditzy girls. That also on my first day in Japan after so many years. And did I mention that he took my new car with him too. I'm supposed to walk down to my house now.

I can't even go in a cab. Why are all these bad things happening to me? Oh God, why are you punishing an 'innocent, sweet boy'? I guess I'm exaggerating now.

There's not a soul on the street.

"Help me somebody!!!"

What in the world was that? I looked around but saw no one. I guess it must be my imagination or the after effects of the movie, The Screaming Girl (even though I watched it a month ago).

"You bitch! How dare you hit me?" That was definitely a man's voice…But I don't remember this line from the movie.

"Please don't."

"Shut up, you wench!. You're gonna pay! There's nobody to help you."

I think something really wrong is going on here. Should I go and check?

If you think I'm scared then you're really wrong because I am a pro martial artist.

I'm a bit curious so I don't think it would be bad if I peeked a bit. I went into that alley before but what I saw was unbelievable.

A girl getting raped by a big guy.

Get it?  
A Girl.  
Getting Raped.  
By A  
Big Guy.  
Now do you get it?

I should help her (I think so).

"Hey you!" Don't you think that I said something I shouldn't have said? I am so dead (without watching the new Brangelina movie, I did not even break up with that stupid bimbo girlfriend of mine in Hong Kong I was planning to do that tomorrow).

That guy looked up and gave me a You-Have-Seen-Something-You-Shouldn't-Have-And-Now-You're-Gonna-Pay-For-It look.

"Get out of here, you wimp!" Wimp. He called me a bloody wimp! Now he's the one who's gonna die without seeing Britney Spears with a bald head.

"Do you know what you're doing?" That was quite a lame thing to say.

"Get out of here or you're gonna die." he said. "If you dare tell anyone then you won't live to see your next birthday."

I walked towards him. My sensei had told me to use martial arts whenever anyone was in trouble. This is an open crime and I have to stop it. The next thing I did was unbelievable.

I strode over to this guy and…

_BAM!_

You're right! I punched him hard on his nose. Really hard. I'm a whole package (the body, the looks, the status, you know what I mean).

I gave this guy a damn broken nose and now he's lying unconscious on the ground. He wasn't too strong after all. Just a whole bunch of words, that's all.

I was just on my way out of this alley when I heard a whimper.

_That girl._

I had totally forgotten about her. I ran to her side and looked at her poor state. She must be from a wealthy family (because of her branded clothes even though they are half torn). But she wasn't good looking at all. Dirty brown hair and a patched face (yuck!).

But… I can't leave her here. If that guy wakes up then he'll finish her off. I have to take her with me.

As I was thinking all this, something happened. She opened her eyes. That was it. They were the most beautiful I had ever seen. Emerald…  
Her eyes widened in shock and surprise and she said, "Ka-". And she fainted.

What was that all about? Did she know me? She said 'Ka'. What did she mean? Oh man! I'm so confused. So to sum everything up…

1. It was my first day in Japan after so many years.  
2. My best friend betrayed me for his so called girlfriend.  
3. This 'best friend' took my car and ran way.  
4. He left me alone in a coffee shop with 'dangerous' girls.  
5. I had the taste of the rains in Japan.  
6. I fought against a big guy and beat him up.  
7. I saved a poor rich girl from being raped.  
8. I'm taking this poor rich girl home.

Sheesh!!! God save the King (I mean me)!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Next on Teaching the Heart to Love again, Boy meets Girl.**_

**So…how was it? Good or Bad? Please give me suggestions and compliments (if there are any). Flames are also accepted but they hurt a lot :-(**

**One more thing…somebody is sabotaging my fics. Yes, that's right. I have no connection with a fic called The night in the hospital _OR_ The Dark Night from Card Captor Sakura (something like that).**

**Shimure-sama, if you are reading this, I'm really sorry but I have no connection with it. Hope you can forgive me! ;)**

**Anyways…as I was saying before, I'm going to hold a quiz on Daa! Daa! Daa! For all the anime lovers. You can give me your answers via reviews or through personal messages.**

**So this chap's question…**

_**What was the name of the tree under which Miyu and Kanata first kissed?**_

**The answer is going to be written in the next chapter. So…Best of Luck:-)  
The names of the winners are going to be written in the next chap in a special column (that's the least I can do). If you're disappointed then it shows that you're not a real miyuXkanata fan (no offence).**

**Card Captor Sakura is my second fave anime and even I have been waiting for Shakira's Illegal to release (she rocks!).  
Oh and…there is no movie called The Screaming Girl. I made it up. _And_…even if there is then…I'm really sorry (it's just a coincidence).  
Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie (Brangelina, you have to be familiar with the name) are making a new movie and they had come to India for it's shooting (sadly, my stupid exams were going on at that time). There is a recent rumor (or it _may_ be the truth) that they are breaking up over a few baby issues.  
If you want to know…Kanata does have a girlfriend who lives in Hong Kong…take your time in guessing who it is…(it is someone who is in the anime).  
Britney Spears really is bald. She had her hair shaved after she came back from the that so called Center. I only like three songs of her's. Toxic, Oops…I did it again, You drive me crazy.**

**A small token to the reviewers…  
Nils - My dear friend...Kanata is gonna take some time to change Miyu...this change thing forms the rest of the plot. Kazuki is a made up guy. He's a type of look-alike of Kanata.  
kawai sakura - I know it's tragic...but anyways thanks...I'm trying my best to update fast.  
mitsuba1995 - Hi! It's really good to know that you have registered. Even you have to write fics too...I want to check out your writing style.  
XFNET - Here is your update and thanks for reviewing!  
cute0anime0addict - Thanks and I really like your pen name...even I'm an anime addict..lolz!  
crazymarie09 - Hehehe...that's a bit flattering but thanks anyway...I'm blushing like a tomato at the moment.  
p00 - Sorry but I couldn't understand a thing you have written...lolz!**

**Meet you in the next chap.  
Till then…**

**Signing off…  
Funky Radz**

**Thought of the chap - SAVE THE EARTH (It's the only planet with chocolates)**


End file.
